


Жертвоприношение

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Dark, Gen, Ratings: R, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Людям стоило бы хорошо думать перед тем, как замышлять нападение на брата Маэстро Дельфины</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвоприношение

Люсиоле нет дела до того, кто эти люди. Имеет значение только одно — они напали на господина Дио, а если они решились на это, значит, пощады не будет. Холодные голубые глаза телохранителя заслоняют от убийц небо, солнце и саму цель — гильдийского принца. Люсиола не то чтобы милосерден, но ни для него, ни для Дио не имеет значения, откуда они пришли и кому подчиняются. Они умрут, и это так же предопределено, как то, что утро неизбежно наступает. Люсиола, уклонившись от подобия атаки, подбирает осколок стекла, лежащий прямо под ногами того, кого он решает оставить в живых. Время застывает для него: он слишком быстр для этих людей, возомнивших, будто бы они могут справиться со своим заданием. Они все умирают, даже не успев толком понять это, полностью ощутить бескрайнюю пучину отчаяния, которая могла бы неспешно поглощать их, пожелай Люсиола предоставить им такую возможность. Мертвые тела оседают на землю — кроме одного.

Ничто не имеет значения, кроме жизни его господина. Это всего лишь люди, и они умирают от осколка стекла, зажатого в руке Люсиолы, под равнодушным взглядом Дио. Люди медлительны и неповоротливы, и смешна сама мысль о том, что они могли даже в мыслях посягнуть на жизнь брата Маэстро Дельфины. Люсиола не промахивается и не делает ошибок, но нелогичность человеческого поведения в очередной раз удивляет его. Человек, вместо того, чтобы уклониться от удара, — точнее, п о п ы т а т ь с я уклониться, конечно же — наоборот, подставляется под удар в тщетной надежде этой безумной попыткой зацепить Люсиолу. Очень глупо.

Мало кто может сравниться с Люсиолой. В сражении с Цикадой, наверное, все было бы по-другому, но они никогда не сходились в поединке. Цикада наблюдал за тренировками Люсиолы, но не принимал в них участия. Уровень не тот. Первому незачем самоутверждаться в поединке со Вторым. Такие мысли не пришли бы в голову Люсиоле, если бы он сражался с равным себе, но сейчас его одолевает невыносимая скука. Результат так называемого покушения закономерен и предсказуем. Дио скучно, Люсиоле скучно, и оттого господин сейчас лениво наблюдает за тем, как его слуга методично наносит на первый взгляд не особенно ощутимые удары незадачливому убийце. У Люсиолы нет никакого оружия, вообще нет ничего, кроме одежды, серьги-передатчика и доверенного ему самой Маэстро принца Дио. Дио, который напрочь забывал об инстинкте самосохранения, едва оказывался внутри любого летательного аппарата, будь то штурмовик Гильдии или смешная пародия на него — ваншип людей. Сейчас Люсиола в очередной раз докажет, что не зря занимает свое место и с легкостью может справиться со этой миссией, защитив смысл своего существования — господина Дио.

Дио наблюдает за ним из-под прикрытых век. Люсиола знает, что он интересует господина куда больше, чем какой-то человек, который будет символично принесен в жертву из-за своей глупости. Людям нечего противопоставить мощи Гильдии. 

Человек вряд ли различает каждое движение Люсиолы, и уж тем более ему не придет в голову восхищаться его безупречным смертельным танцем . Человек полностью поглощен отчаянным, животным желанием выжить, он отгоняет мысли о своей обреченности, пытается найти способ ранить противника. Все эти попытки выглядят смешно и скучно, но Люсиола слишком хорошо воспитан для того, чтобы позволить себе зевнуть. Движения человека невероятно медленны, но господин Дио смотрит на него — и значит, нельзя допустить того, чтобы он перевел взгляд на что-то более интересное. Или на кого-то.

Поэтому Люсиола плавно перетекает из одной позиции в другую, оставляя на теле человека порезы разной степени глубины. Он мог бы за секунду превратить эту пародию на убийцу в мелкие куски мяса, но это было бы не особенно зрелищно. И слишком недолго скользил бы по его телу взгляд господина. Телохранитель буквально спиной ощущает это внимание к себе, и он чувствует себя счастливым оттого, что не бесполезен, что вызывает такой неподдельный интерес.

Вот только Люсиоле совсем не хочется убивать изящно. В нем постоянно происходит борьба, его внешнее спокойствие достигается усилием воли, это результат многих лет тренировки, а не врожденная черта. Мысленно он давно уже раз пятнадцать, не меньше, убил своего никчемного противника. Ему хочется вырвать человеку, посмевшему помыслить о том, чтобы убить господина Дио, его глупое человечье сердце, сжать его в ладони, еще теплое, чувствовать, как оно бьется в агонии, и смотреть на застывшее предсмертное выражение ужаса на сером лице противника. Или сломать все кости в хрупком и так издевательски-медленно движущемся теле. Он бы вырвал из плеч эти руки, которые замахнулись на Дио, раздробил бы каждый сустав пальцев руки, сломал бы ноги, так неосмотрительно приведшие их обладателя к такой незавидной участи. Одним движением превратил бы тело человека в месиво из костей и плоти. Его удивляют крики человека: «Я тебя не прощу!», «Как ты смеешь!?». Он что-то еще говорит, но Люсиола не считает нужным вникать. Слишком много чести для обреченного. Ему не нужно ни прощение, ни разрешение. Желание причинить боль господину Дио должно быть вознаграждено еще большей болью. Люсиолу поражает человеческая глупость.

Пальцы гильдийца могут без труда пробить человеческую плоть и погрузиться в нее с такой же легкостью, как рука в воду, не встречая сопротивления — но вместо этого Люсиола с непроницаемым лицом готовит человека к импровизированному жертвоприношению. Никто не может посягнуть на жизнь Дио.

Жаль, что тогда смерть наступит слишком быстро. Если бы со всеми нанесенными травмами он бы умирал так же медленно, как движется! Люсиола всей кожей чувствует, что господин начинает терять к происходящему интерес, и не медлит более. В мгновение ока он оказывается за спиной несостоявшегося убийцы и небрежным движением отрывает человеку голову. Тело еще продолжает стоять, кровь хлещет из разорванных артерий, заливая землю и не достигая неба. Голова с мягким шлепком падает на землю и катится с ногам Дио. Тот, подняв руку и задумчиво ведя указательным пальцем по своим губам, смотрит в мертвые глаза.

— Это было... интересно, — задумчиво тянет он. Люсиола слегка кланяется и ждет того, что может последовать словами господина. Этого, конечно, может и не произойти, и он зря надеется, но все же… 

Дио обходит мертвое тело по дуге и обнимает Люсиолу со спины: всякое ожидание должно быт вознаграждено. Люсиола не позволяет себе думать о том, чтобы обнять своего господина в ответ, но ничто не мешает ему наслаждаться этими недолгими мгновениями даже в такой ситуации. Для них обоих на время не существует этого места, пропитанного атмосферой смерти. Лишенные жизни человеческие оболочки – не повод, чтобы уделять им внимание; они уже не представляют собой никакого интереса. Обычное жалкое зрелище — неудачники, не рассчитавшие своих возможностей.

Оторванная голова застывшим взглядом смотрит в равнодушное небо, никому больше не нужная. Вытекающая из нее кровь медленно подбирается к ногам Люсиолы, но он ни за что не сделает шаг в сторону.


End file.
